1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gyro sensor, an electronic device, a mobile apparatus, and a manufacturing method of a gyro sensor.
2. Related Art
In recent years, angular velocity sensors (gyro sensors) that detect an angular velocity by using a silicon MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technology, for example, have been developed.
JP-A-2007-327945 discloses a gyro sensor having a sensitivity adjustment circuit that controls a variable gain to adjust sensitivity.
In the gyro sensor of JP-A-2007-327945, however, an increase in the gain of the sensitivity adjustment circuit for higher output sensitivity causes amplified noise. Thus, it is difficult for the gyro sensor of JP-A-2007-327945 to improve the S/N ratio.